CC-1322
CC-1322 was a veteran clone commander who led the Grand Army of the Republic's famous and deadly 30th Assault Legion during the threat known as the Clone Wars. A tough and resilient "no nonsense" clone, 1322 participated in the Battle of Geonosis, fighting valiantly and skillfully. He was intended by the Kaminoans to be the commanding officer of an experimental clone corps used for armored assaults and elite operations. After leading his men under the guide of Jedi Knight Callista Bright and Padawan Jacius Railus, he was given full command of his troops and the 30th Assault Legion was formed. He was one of the first one hundred clones to train in the ARC Program, overseen by Alpha-17. He graduated alongside CT-7567, known as "Rex", and the two would continue an ongoing rivalry to the end of the war. Other members he would grow close to included Clone Commanders Wolfe, Bacara, and Neo. Alpha nicknamed him "Trigg"' '''for his aptitude towards precision shots. Trigg's first real battle came shortly after his training, during the Invasion of Poluros. The 30th Assault Legion deployed in experimental HAAT gunships, LAAT gunships designed for taking heavy flak in deployment phases, and jumped out of their gunships using jetpacks which slowed their descent. This became a regular form of attack through the rest of Trigg's career during the Clone Wars, as well as the rest of his legion. Trigg would lead his men in the Battle of Tyos, the homeworld of Jacius Railus, and participate in the Battle of Jabiim, the Battle of Fondor, and the Invasion of Quil'ages among others. Trigg and the 30th Assault Legion worked alonside the 88th Juang Corp, their closest brothers in GAR, as well as the 501st Legion and 212th Attack Battalion. Some of his missions included joint assignments with the Clone Commando Bravo Squad. He would also perform many special missions alongside Jacius and the two developed a bond of brotherhood. Trigg grew close his brothers in the 30th's Fox Squad, comprised of the most elite clone troopers in the legion, and perhaps of the Grand Army of the Republic. The troopers he grew close to included CT-8880 "Jaing", CT-4678 "Shad", and CT-0432 "Flade". Halfway into the war, the team followed Jacius into battle with admiration and respect among each other, including the general. However, during the violent and bloody Invasion of Illum, Jacius was captured by the Dark Jedi Oran Teithis, a childhood rival of the general. Trigg would save Jacius on Dromun Kaas through encoded messaging, and stop Oran and Dooku with Jedi General Jaina. Trigg was then put on a leave of absence, along with his general, to recoup from his wounds. With his helmet all but destroyed and the Phase II series of clone trooper armor came into use, Trigg altered his damaged Phase I helmet by welding it to the new Phase II variants, retaining his old visor. Within the same time, Trigg was offered twice to join the Advanced Recon Commanders twice after recommendations by the Clone Commando team Bravo Squad and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi He declined, however, stating his men were more important than working for Republic Intelligence. The following months into the near end of the war, Trigg switched places with Jacius. After the capture and loss of his hand, Jacius became far more serious than he was as a free-spirited padawan. Trigg's though and resilient personality still remained, but he let loose a little, occasionally joking around or helping his men in ways he never did before. However, the war only became harder. Trigg led the 30th into the Battle of Ioltia, Invasion of Shili, and the Battle of Honogor. These were some of the bloodiest battles the GAR had ever fought in the Outer Rim. At the end of the war, the 30th Assault Legion was called to Dantooine to fight a sect of Separatists who had been broken off from the Confederacy forces in the Outer Rim. Trigg led his men under the supervision of Jacius in various search and destroy operations. Trigg was contacted by Chancellor Palpatine shortly before the close to their operations, under orders to execute the Order 66 directive. Jacius fled while troopers gunned down Jaina, and Trigg immediately persued his friend. However, Trigg's friendship with Jacius would cause him to disobey his orders and result in his arrest. Biography Early Life (32 BBY - 22 BBY) Training CC-1322 was one of the first clones to be produced during the Invasion of Naboo, at the request of Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. Grown in the second generation of clones, 1322 had the luxury of being the few thousand clones that would trained over the period of ten years before the Battle of Geonosis. He was placed into a select group of clones who would grow to be future commanders of the Grand Army of Republic, all bent on learning how to command their troops with effectiveness. After one year, 1322 was then transferred into a squad as its sergeant. For the next months, he operated a training team dedicated to performing one hundred percent in all their exercises and drills to test 1322's commanding ability. All across Kamino, 1322's squad became famous for being the best at everything, from demolitions to assaults and many other tests. It was at this time that 1322's squad earned the name "Fox squad" for their cunning and deadliness in every area of training. 1322 became a sort of "celebrity" among his brothers, due to his inherit abilities as a commander. He had earned the eye of the Kaminoans, and the Training Sergeant named Kal Skirata. 1322 was confronted by Skirata after a public training drill mid-term final in his last year of training with Fox Squad. The sergeant, unaffected by the mass of other clones watching, asked 1322 if he wished to join the Advanced Recon Commandos. Trigg, who had noticed Null-11 "Ordo" was present, kindly declined. He stated that his duty was to lead men and risk his life for their safety, not operate as special forces soldier. Skirata admired his devotion to the troopers, as well as Ordo (who would later ask Alpha-17 to send him through the ARC Training Program). For the next six years, 1322 would continue to train to be a competent commander with Fox squad behind him. After graduating with perfect scores troopers CT-8880, CT-0432, and CT-4678 accompanied 1322 in Fox Squad, pursuing their own unique talents. A year before the war would began, 1322 was taken to the Kaminoans for a special use. At the behest of all the Training Sergeants on Kamino, 1322 was to be placed as the active commander of an experimental battalion of clone troopers from the most elite areas of GAR, all composed into one fighting force. Still operating as any regular clone battalion, this one would be dedicated to armored assaults and invasion, something most legions of the GAR were not completely built for. 1322 accepted, and Fox squad (now joined by CT-8595 "Kords", CT-7777 "Spree", CT-1281 "Vegire", CT-3343 "Bett", CT-4562 "Reed", and CT-9810 "Kimbo) was placed into the newly christened 30th Assault Legion. CT-8880, 0432, and 4678 were given the nicknames "Jaing", "Shad", and "Spree" respectively. The Clone Wars (22 BBY - 19 BBY) Geonosis In 22 BBY, word reached Kamino that Jedi had been captured by Separatist forces on Geonosis, and all the clones were put on alert. 1322 and Fox squad immediately gathered up the 30th Assault Legion, as per procedure, to be ready for possible deployment. It wasn't until Jedi Grand Master Yoda arrived that the go ahead was issued, and the clones began to ready for war. 1322 and his men boarded one of the various ''Acclamator-class cruisers that would land the clones onto the surface and went over various training manuals and routines before the fighting began. As the cruiser entered the atmoshpere, 1322 assured his men that this battle would not be like the simulations they had before. It was the real deal. Admiral Keeler, the man in charge of the 30th's cruiser, informed 1322 that before deployment they would be introduced to the Jedi Generals assigned to them for the rest of war. 1322 was reluctant to face a Jedi, hearing that they were very compassionate and merciful beings. He didn't see how the Separatist would show mercy in battle, and thus assumed they shouldn't do the same. However, never seeing how a Jedi could fight firsthand, 1322 was anxious to see one. Before long, the cruiser joined a mass of others above Geonosis, carrying 190,000 clones from various parts of GAR, to deploy onto the surface and begin the Clone Wars. 1322 was brought to the bridge where he was met by Jedi Knight Callista Bright and Jedi Padawan Jacius Railus. At first impressions, he had respect for General Callista and the way she projected calm authority. On the other hand, 1322 had an immediate liking to Jacius, who's battle-eagerness could rival 1322's. He was glad to see he had something in common with at least one Jedi. Under Callista's orders, 1322 rallied his men in the hanger bay to commence deployment.Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers